Walk in some elses shoes
by Squee's Silver Kitten girl
Summary: Aqua Lily never knew what would happen when she and her friend went to the big city...or what adventure and love that would happen after... ^-^ If you see grammar and spelling mistakes. Please don't flame them!! Just help me!! (Not really D/Hr for awhile)


Walk in someone elses shoes  
  
Aqua Lily (that's her first name) Seagum, looked in her mirror. Her black hair was full of seaweed and starfish and other little sea creatures.. Aqua Lily was a weird mermaid.. She had on stairt fin, while others had a fish like one. She looked at herself her green eyes Shone beaughtyfully.. Many Merpeople said she was a rare beaughty.. Agua Lily and her best Friend ,Arroura Lillapad, (who had brown hair curly and bright blue eyes) were geting a chance of a life time... A trip to Sun Water Lake.. It was in the lake by the famouse wizarding school of Hogwarts. Aqua Lily wished she could learn there.. Just then Arroura came in. "Lily!(that was her nickname.) We have to go!" Arroura said. Lily picked up ther two suit cases (said bye to the rest of her family and friends) and went to Wet Wilie's bubble exspress. Lily and Arroura got into a bubble.. Lily watched the sea creachers go by. "Hey, Arroura??" Lily asked. "What?" "Do you ever think about what is like up there??" "Where??" "The wold above the water.." "Well, yeah everyone does!" "No, I mean REALY think...oh Never mind.." Lily said, saddly. Arroura looked at her best friend.. "Lily.." "It's just when I fall asleep I dream.... I dream I have legs.. And I'm.... (what do you call it? Oh yeah) dancing.." Lily siad looking up into the high water.   
  
Lily looked around the big city of Sun Water Lake.. The merpeople here looked way differn't.. ofcourse every tribe of merpeople was diffren't.. Lily thought she was from a diffrent tribe then her own.. but anyhow, Lily was having so much fun looking how diffren't the houses and merpeople were... Arroura and Lil went to a motle and cheacked in. (Their parents aready reserved a room.)  
Their room was dark and shabby.. Lily hated the room. "I'm going to the desk right now! I HATE this room! I don't care if I have to pay more money!" Lily screamed. She stomped out of the room with Aurora behind her. Aurora knew (I don't know if you do..) that when Lily got mad..it wasn't pretty..   
"Can I speak to the manger??" Lily said calmly. "I'm Sorry, but you can't.." The desk lady said. "I'll ask you ONE more time before I get REALLY mad [and crazy]!!! Can I talk to the manger??" Lily said not so calm. "I told you-" "LET ME SPEEK TO THE MANGER!!! NOW!!!" Lily sounded so dangerous that even Aurora looked scared. "This way!" The desk lady squeaked. The followed her to a nice polished door that said the name, "Mr. Jon A. Hallows" The desk lady ran way. Lily knocked. "GO away!" A voice said though the door. "I WANT TO TALK TO YOU RIGHT NOW YOU MEAN GIT!" Lily yelled. The door opened and a merman that had an octopus bottom answered. "WHAT?!" He barked. "YOU SHOULD TKE CARE OF THIS MOTEL!! ITS A PIECE OF JUNK!!" Lily barked back. "WHY YOU BRAT!!!" He screamed. He through a bottle at them, and everything went when a yellowish. Lily and Aurora gasped for air.. and blacked out..  
  
Lily opened her eyes it was so bright.. She sat up but she was so heavy.. Lily looked.. They were in the upper world! She had feet! Lily looked over and saw Aurora staring. "WE HAVE FEET!!" They cheered. Then got up (the found some clothe and put it on the waists).. "My hair feels weird.." Vicky complained. "Mine too.." Aurora companied back. The looked behind them and gasped. It was the biggest place they ever saw. "Mabey that's Hogwarts!!" Aurora cried happily. They walked clumsily to the gigantic place. "Hey! What are you doing??" The turned and saw a giant man. They screamed, and ran (Not very good) to the gigantic building and ran in. Soon they ran into a man with a long white beard, but somehow the man seemed to calm her down. "Ladies what are you doing here??" (You have to know that to them he had a weird acent.) "We don't know.. We were swimming then poof were here.." Lily said, sighing. "Yeah... OH! Your Albus Dumbledore! My dear old Mother (may she rest in peace) told me about you.. You can help us!" Aurora cheered. "We were (Don't think were crazy) Mermaids.." Lily said, hoping he'd under stand. Dumbledore stared into there eyes and smiled. "Follow me.." He said. "Um.. Sir if you don't mind me asking.. What happened to us.. I know we have.. legs (?) but why??" Lily asked. "You must of made an evil old sea wizard or witch mad.." Dumbledore said. "Does that happen a lot?" Aurora asked. "No.. not much.." Dumbledore said. "I'm going to give you a potion.. it will help you.." Lily smiled. "Do we get to go to school here? Dumbledore stopped and turned and smiled a great smile. "Yes, all merpeople have magical abilities after this happens to them.. You will see that water magic works the best.. Since you know and believe it.. The potion is to get you caught up.. Of course we'll need to get you school clothes and supplies.. How old are you??" Dumbleddore said very kindly. "A F!" They both called out. "Aww... 16.. Lovely! Follow mw please." As they walked Lily and Aurora introduced each other. When Lily did It when like this; "Sir, my name is Aqua Lily Seagum, but PLEASE call me Lily." Lily said cheerfully. Dumbledore stopped looked back with a little fear in his face and walked quicker. They stopped at a gloomy looking place. Dumbledore went inside of the room that appeared when he mumbled some words, and came out with to goblets. A woman came running down the halls. She had square shaped glasses and Black hair tied into a tight bun. "You called me?" She asked. She looked at Lily and Aurora then to Dumbledore. "Their- I mean where mermaids?" She asked. "Minerva, your to get them some clothes and give them his potion.. Then I'll bring the sorting hat.." Dumbledore said. Lily and Aurora were rather confused...  
They sat warmly by the big fire.. they were amased by it.. They never saw a fire.. Lily looked at her "robes" as the call it. It was heavy.. They were black... Aurora looked at Lily, and Lily looked at Auroara.. "I'm scared.." Auroara said... 


End file.
